


Ezra y el perdón

by violentflower



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Ansiedad, Anxiety, Crowley es Ashley Jaylin Crowley, DRAMAtical Lesbians, F/F, Gordofobia, Lesbofobia, Mutual Pining, Religion, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), She/Her pronouns for Aziraphale, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Trans Character, Trastorno de Ansiedad Social, aziraphale es ezra fell (finjamos que es un nombre unisex), homofobia interiorizada, insinuación de un TCA, non binary character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentflower/pseuds/violentflower
Summary: Ezra Fell es una estudiante que se enfrenta a su primer año de universidad. Sus notas siempre han sido perfectas, intenta ser buena persona en todo momento y reza varias veces al día. Entonces, ¿por qué no puede librarse de esa voz que le susurra que algo está mal en ella?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	Ezra y el perdón

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic de Good Omens, y ya tengo pensada toda la trama. Cada capítulo tendrá entre 3000 y 4000 palabras, y habrá 6 capítulos. Probablemente después escribiré un epílogo sobre Gabriel aunque dependerá de la acogida que tenga este fic.  
Ah, un disclaimer importante (a pesar de que creo que las etiquetas lo dejan claro): si "no crees" en los géneros no binarios este no es tu fic, ni yo soy tu autore. Si eres TERF o tránsfoba, ahí tienes el botón de cerrar pestaña (y, en serio, recapacita).

Era el principio de mi tercera semana de clase y yo aún estaba aterrizando en Oxford. Había ido con mis padres ese verano antes de empezar el curso, a ver algunas residencias y a conocer la ciudad, aunque visitamos más iglesias que otra cosa; no lo digo despectivamente, pero entiende que no es lo que más me interesaba. Como consecuencia, conocía el camino desde mi residencia a la biblioteca de humanidades, y poco más. No se me da muy bien orientarme, así que hasta ese día no me salí del camino. Y no sé si lo habría hecho de no ser por ella.

Las clases eran duras, pero no más de lo que ya esperaba. Estoy acostumbrada a no tener tiempo más que para estudiar. A veces, si los exámenes no están muy cerca, lo encuentro incluso entretenido. Cómodo. Bueno, si dedicas tu vida a algo tan inmenso como la literatura, es fácil olvidarse de que existen otros mundos. Y hasta cuando recuerdas que existen, a veces la literatura se sale de tus poros y penetra y se enreda con tu realidad. La cuestión es que la literatura  _ puede _ llenarlo todo, acaparar tu mundo entero. Tú solo tienes que acogerla en tu mente y dejarla hacer. He ahí la comodidad de la que hablo. Para mí estudiar Literatura es la única posibilidad lógica, y a la vez la más sencilla. En cuanto al resto de mi vida… no lo tengo tan claro.

En mi residencia, el Lady Margaret Hall, hay un grupo de oración al que me apunté el segundo día que pasé aquí. Toda mi vida he pertenecido a la comunidad religiosa de Petersfield, y me habría parecido irracional dejarte atrás. Puede que a veces parezca que quería abandonar Petersfield y todo lo que implicaba, pero tú siempre tendrás un lugar en mi vida. Eres mi brújula.

Iba a encontrarme por segunda vez con mi grupo de oración, aquel día. Hacía sol, y en los jardines se veía a gente haciendo deporte, yoga, o simplemente sentados en círculo con un refresco en la mano. Resultaba un paisaje muy universitario, lo cual me emocionó un poco. Hacía unos cuantos años que deseaba salir de mi ciudad. No es que no quiera a mis padres, ellos no son el quid de la cuestión. Solo es que, bueno, en Petersfield no hay mucho que ver. Y a la gente joven de allí yo no les gustaba demasiado. Los mayores de treinta, en cambio, me adoraban. Podía hacerme una idea de por qué -soy amable, educada, hago trabajo comunitario sin que me obliguen-, aunque en realidad nunca supe cuál era su verdadera impresión de mí. La imagen que los demás puedan percibir de una es un tema complejo, y cuando vivía en Petersfield preferí no saber demasiado al respecto. De todas formas, ¿qué hubiera hecho? ¿Salir corriendo? ¿De ellos o de mí misma? Para una de esas soluciones yo no estaba preparada, y la otra era imposible. Solía mantener un perfil bajo, dentro de lo que cabía, ya sabes.

Llegaba un poco tarde, así que aceleré el paso, porque no tenía ganas de escuchar las quejas de Gabriel. Y entonces apareció elle en mi campo de visión, junto a un caballete, en medio de un grupo que pintaba a un lado del camino. Entre el grupo y yo crecían en fila unos arbustos de abelia en los que no había reparado antes. Su aroma dulzón, como cien diminutas gotas de miel, se quedó conmigo desde entonces.

Lo que atrajo mi mirada fue su lienzo y lo que estaba pintando en él: dos personas una frente a otra, sumergidas hasta las caderas en una especie de lago y, tras ellas, una cascada roja. El agua de la cascada se entremezclaba con el azul grisáceo del lago en calma, creando una franja violeta alrededor de la espuma. El cielo mostraba un colorido atardecer de tonos cálidos, salpicado de pálidas estrellas apenas distinguibles desde mi posición. Le pintore debió notar mi mirada en la nuca porque en menos de un minuto se volvió, haciendo que su larga melena recogida en una coleta sobrevolara su hombro, y me sonrió. Si no hubiera sido porque en ese momento cortocircuité y dejé caer la carpeta que sostenía en los brazos, habría jurado que estaba apartándose para darme una mejor vista de su pintura. Miré mis apuntes, esparcidos por el suelo, manchados de tierra, y recobré la consciencia de dónde me encontraba. Se acercaba la hora de cenar, por lo que los demás habitantes del Lady Margaret regresaban ya al colegio, llegando a borbotones a través de los jardines y trayendo consigo el jaleo de las risas, y un incesante y escandaloso murmullo, y un amenazante aumento en la densidad de personas por metro cuadrado. Y apenas pude obligarme a reaccionar y recoger mis apuntes y salir corriendo.

  
  
  


Predeciblemente, no vi a Gabriel nada contento después de haber llegado tarde y haber estado distraída durante las oraciones. 

-Eh tú… -entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios, como si no encontrara las palabras.

-Ezra.

-Sí, Ezra -puso los ojos en blanco-. Bonito nombre, muy bíblico.

-Gracias -entrelacé las manos por delante de mí, a la altura de mi larga falda.

-Pero no te estaba preguntando tu nombre. Deja de llegar tarde. Si no llegas a tiempo interrumpes nuestras oraciones y, bueno, haces ruido al sentarte y todo eso. Y es un fastidio. Así que, si no te importa, la próxima vez que no llegues a tiempo, piensa dos veces si es oportuno que entres.

-Oh. Vale, yo-

-Porque no podemos esperarte, ya tenemos poco tiempo de por sí -me interrumpió, con desprecio en la voz.- Ya sabes, el decano es católico, pero recibe muchas presiones de las feministas y toda esa gentuza. Podemos darnos con un canto en los dientes con que el grupo siga teniendo un aula en la que reunirse -Gabriel resopló, frunciendo el ceño-. Antes teníamos una capilla y ahora quieren echarnos, como si nunca hubiésemos existido. No saben lo que es el respeto.

-Yo creo que no todos son tan radicales, mi amiga Anathema-

-¿Anathema Device? ¿Eres amiga de esa bruja?

-Emm, es mi compañera de cuarto así que-

-¿Sabes quién es su tía? Agnes Barnett, ¿te suena? -boqueé un poco y después negué con la cabeza, resignada- Esa impresentable organizó una protesta para que cerraran la capilla hace veinte años, no solo eso, sino que se encargó de llevar toda su blasfema campaña, ¡del principio hasta el final! No se lo perdonaré jamás, ¡jamás!

Quería responder pero antes de terminar de hablar había girado la cara y había llegado hasta la puerta. Así que le llamé, fastidiando, supongo, su salida por todo lo alto.

-¡Espera, Gabriel! -él se giró, sin responder-. Yo… e-esto… ¿lo siento? No volveré a llegar tarde. ¡Podría traer algo para compensar! -Gabriel alzó una ceja- Oh, unos pasteles quizá, no sé…

Gabriel me repasó de arriba a abajo con la mirada.

-Mejor ahórratelo, bonita. La gula es un pecado, aunque no me extraña que no lo sepas.

Quería decirle algo. De verdad. Solo que empecé a hiperventilar. Hacer el intento de hablar me pareció infructuoso.

  
  
  


No soy estúpida. La mayor parte del tiempo no creo serlo. Pero bueno, tengo mis momentos.

No es que nunca me hayan insultado por mi peso. La primera vez es confusa, y dolorosa. Después, tratas de ignorarlo, intentas razonar contigo misma: sobrevalorar el aspecto, el exterior, es de gente superficial, y tú no eres superficial. Me he dicho muchas veces a mí misma que soy más que mi cuerpo. Pero la cuestión es que, en ciertos casos -como el mío-, en algún punto del camino comprendes que va a ser muy difícil que adelgaces significativamente a ojos de los demás, y entonces, muy, muy sutilmente, comienzas a odiar tu cuerpo. Y no solo odias tu aspecto, sino tu incapacidad para cambiar, así que haces que la vocecita de tu cabeza se vuelva un poco más dura. Estás aceptando, por primera vez, que en parte sí es tu culpa. Y las siguientes veces que te insultan, el odio que sentías hacia los bullies y hacia tu propio cuerpo, ahora se redirige paulatinamente hacia tu propio ser. El trasvase de rencor les quita la culpa a ellos, la encierra en ti. Y de repente, tu cuerpo, tu aspecto, tienen poco o nada que ver. Llegados a este punto, que Dios se apiade de ti, porque la conclusión lógica es que necesitas ser castigada.

Mira, no estoy diciendo que tú tengas la culpa de que algunas personas tengan ese tipo de pensamientos, pero ¿por qué no les iluminas en sus peores momentos? ¿Cómo es que les dejas salirse del camino? Ya lo sé, tenemos libre albedrío, pero a veces pienso que no te molestas lo suficiente. O que al no intervenir, nos estás castigando. Quizá es así.

Ojalá pudiera decir que olvidé fácilmente lo que Gabriel me dijo. En cambio, tardé diez minutos en moverme del sitio, y lo hice porque una clase estaba a punto de empezar en el aula. Estuve cerca de quedarme allí, con cara de alelada y la mente en blanco. Al final las piernas me respondieron, porque el ajetreo de una multitud suele superar el resto de mis problemas, o bien los empeora.

El pasillo estaba abarrotado de ruidos, ya que el primer turno de cena acababa de terminar. Unos se dirigían a las últimas clases del día, otros solo socializaban. Decidí saltarme la cena y acelerar el paso hacia mi dormitorio. Una de las principales razones por las que elegí ese cuarto es porque está en el último piso, y por tanto es raro ver acumulaciones de gente. No hay aulas cerca, solo dormitorios. El único inconveniente son todas las escaleras que hay que subir, si el ascensor no está desocupado. Yo sabía que aquello disuadiría a la gente de pulular por allí. Pero entonces oí una voz.

-¡Oye!, perdona que te moleste pero te recomiendo que no corras por las escaleras -dijo una voz detrás de mí que me hizo ralentizar el paso. No me di la vuelta, pero él siguió hablando-, han encerado el suelo justo antes de empezar las clases. No es por ser agorero, es que ya se ha caído un chico. Está bien, pero bueno, supongo que no es una experiencia muy agradable. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Newton. Puedes llamarme Newt -agregó. Y pensé que sería grosero no contestar. No podía hablar en ese momento, pero yo no soy grosera ni en la peor de las situaciones. Me di la vuelta. Newt arrugó la nariz-. ¿Todo bien? -bajé la mirada y asentí con rapidez.- No tienes buena cara. Ejem. Estás… ¿llorando?

Sí, estaba llorando. No controlo bien mis emociones. Y no me refiero a mis momentos de ansiedad o estupidez, sino en general. Sé que para algunos esto se consideraría un don; “toda buena poesía es el espontáneo desborde de poderosos sentimientos”, diría William Wordsworth. Pero para la vida real, la mayoría lo considera una desventaja. En momentos como este me incluyo. Porque ni siquiera conocía a ese tal Newt, porque quién sabe si lo de Gabriel era realmente una alusión a mi peso, porque no debería ser tan fácil llegar hasta mi alma. Pero lo es. Creo, a veces, que la gente, a través de mis ojos, la ve a ella. Y no puedo cerrarles el paso a voluntad.

-Um, estoy bien, no es nada -sorbí por la nariz, y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa-, pero muchas gracias por preocuparte.

-De nada… ¿pero estás segura? Sé que no me conoces de nada pero puedes… desahogarte, si quieres -se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias pero no hace falta, iba a mi cuarto de todas formas. Mi compañera debería estar allí -dije tras secarme los ojos con la manga de mi blusa-. Ella cargará conmigo -reí entre dientes, aunque nada de aquello me parecía gracioso. Newton frunció el ceño.

-No, ni hablar -negó con la cabeza-, nadie es una carga.

No supe qué decir. Newt podrá argumentar que  _ cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo _ , pero ¿quién demonios quiere implicarse en consolar a una tipa que ha conocido hace menos de un minuto? Nunca me ha pasado. Nunca me había pasado. Así que, por supuesto, rompí a llorar, y entonces Newton me dirigió una sonrisa llena de lástima, algo que es detestable de enviar tanto como de recibir. Me puso una mano en el hombro y me acompañó hasta mi dormitorio.

  
  
  


-Ezra, no te vas a creer... -Anathema se detuvo en seco al ver a Newt sentado a mi lado, sobre mi cama.- ¿Interrumpo? -yo negué con la cabeza, mirando al suelo.

Anathema era genial. Todo lo que la rodeaba tenía algún tipo de significado oculto; si llevaba un colgante lo hacía porque tenía el símbolo del ojo de Horus y eso le traería protección; si se compraba un cuaderno nuevo dibujaba un heptagrama en la última página, para favorecer la adquisición de nueva sabiduría. Oh, espero que toda esa simbología pagana no sea una ofensa para ti… Bueno, ya he dicho muchas veces que, en mi opinión, a ti no te importa la forma en que las personas conduzcan su fe, y que lo importante es llegar a ti. No hay un solo camino, ¿verdad?

Anathema se sabía muchísimas historias interesantes, desde mitos de todas las culturas occidentales hasta cuentos folklóricos y sus posteriores y recatadas versiones. Entre los miembros de su familia había personas bastante destacables, como su tía Agnes Barnett, que al parecer le dejó un libro de profecías que Anathema prometió enseñarme el semestre siguiente, en cuanto volviera a su casa en California, donde guardaba todos sus tesoros. No tengo ni idea de por qué se vino a estudiar a Inglaterra, pero mencionó que tenía que ver con una tradición. Quiero a mi familia con todo mi corazón, aunque muchas veces deseaba que fuese la mitad de interesante que la de Anathema.

Además, siempre fue amable conmigo. A menudo discutíamos sobre la naturaleza del alma, la reencarnación, lo sobrenatural; ella desde la sabiduría de su familia, y yo desde el catolicismo, y era harto interesante. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de aquellos temas y obtenía nuevas respuestas. Pero sobre todo, jamás me faltó al respeto, ni me intentó convencer de que no existes, ni se metía conmigo por ninguna razón. Solíamos hacernos bromas sobre nuestras creencias y criticar a los profesores que no nos gustaban, porque compartíamos muchas clases. En resumen, no podía haberme imaginado a una mejor compañera de cuarto.

No sabía lo de mi estupidez. Debió intuirlo, no obstante, cuando salíamos a comer y yo nos arrastraba al antro menos frecuentado. Pero aquel día en el que conocimos a Newt, fue cuando me vio colapsando por primera vez. Para ser la tercera semana en la universidad, lejos de mi casa y de mi entorno conocido, yo había tenido pocos momentos estúpidos. Aún así, era cuestión de tiempo que Anathema se diese cuenta, y me pregunté si entonces yo empezaría a resultarle demasiado rara o pesada. Y creo que me habría resignado si hubiese sido así, pero para mi sorpresa eso no fue lo que pasó.

-¿Me estás diciendo que utilizó tu peso como insulto? -preguntó Anathema un rato después de que Newton le resumiera lo que yo le había contado.

-Bueno, no lo sé, pero… puede ser -susurré.

-¿Cómo que puede ser, Ezra? -su tono se endureció y frunció el ceño más profundamente. Miró a Newt, y después a mí, y, decidida, anunció:- Vamos a buscarle ahora mismo.

Yo abrí mucho los ojos.

-¡No!

-Sí, claro que sí.

-Anathema, no quiero hablar con él…

-No te preocupes, no estarás sola. Iremos los tres. Tú, yo y… este chico tan mono, ¿cómo te llamabas? -Newt se puso rojo como un tomate bien maduro y le dijo su nombre, no sin tartamudear.- Iremos Newt, tú y yo, a ver si es tan valiente entonces -rugió en tono desafiante.

Acto seguido se levantó de mi lado, sin soltarme la mano y tirando un poco para llevarme con ella. Yo negué con la cabeza, enérgicamente, mientras seguía diciendo que no en voz baja.

-¿Estás de broma? No puedes dejar que se salga con la suya, ¡esto es lo que quiere, que te quedes deprimida en tu habitación! ¡No le des el gusto!

-Mmm, a lo mejor deberíamos darle un poco de espacio -intervino Newt, para mi alivio.

-¿Para qué? ¡Que se joda! Que no hubiera hecho semejante comentario de mierda.

-¡Me refería a Ezra! ¡Darle espacio a Ezra! Por dios…

-Oh -Anathema se volvió por fin hacia mí y se fijó en mi cara, y en ese momento ambas nos dimos cuenta de que yo estaba llorando de nuevo. Eso me hizo enfadarme un poco conmigo misma, y mi respiración se aceleró. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba hiperventilando. Anathema abrió mucho los ojos-. ¿Estás bien, cielo?

-Sí… -respondí entre jadeos.

Anathema intercambió una mirada significativa con Newt, quien me cogió de la otra mano y me pidió que respirase con él. Inspirar dos segundos, retenerlo seis, expirar en cuatro. Repetimos el proceso hasta que mis latidos casi se normalizaron. Mientras tanto, Anathema arrastraba sus dedos por mi brazo, masajeándolo.

-¿Hay algo que tengas hacer hoy y que no pueda aplazarse? -me preguntó Newton, a lo que yo sacudí la cabeza con delicadeza, sin querer salir de aquel estado de relajación.- Te recomiendo que leas algo que no tenga que ver con las clases, o ponte una serie. Te sentirás mejor.

Anathema carraspeó.

-Sí, ya iremos a por ese capullo de Gabriel en otro momento.

-Gracias -contesté.

Cuando dejé de llorar decidí hacerle caso a Newton y puse una película en mi portátil nuevo, un regalo de mi padre por ser admitida en una universidad tan importante; o eso dijo él, porque creo que ya lo había comprado unos meses antes, y me lo habría dado de todas formas. Una media hora después Newt se disculpó diciendo que tenía que hacer un trabajo, y se fue. Anathema dijo que le acompañaría, ya que también tenía que salir. Quizá solo intentaba darme espacio, pero puede que sí tuviera algo que hacer, puesto que estaba en media docena de agrupaciones universitarias. En el momento de marcharse con nuestro nuevo amigo, Anathema me dio un abrazo, y un beso en la mejilla.

Antes de desaparecer por la puerta se volvió hacia mí, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y me observó durante unos instantes.

-No podemos disculparnos por existir, Ezra.

  
  
  


No pude olvidarme de le pintore. De su larguísimo cabello, su mirada divertida cuando todos los papeles de mis manos vagaron hasta el suelo. Confieso esto porque no quiero ocultar que durante las siguientes semanas me dediqué a rondar los jardines por más tiempo de lo que es normal en mí, y lo hice, hablando claro, porque le estaba buscando.

Y ahora, sabiendo esto, comprenderás la sorpresa que me llevé al ver a mi pintore por segunda vez. No estaba en los jardines, no.

Verás, tengo la costumbre de meterme unos minutos en algún cubículo del baño, entre clase y clase. Lo hago por recuperar fuerzas, porque necesito aislarme de vez en cuando, dejar de sentir que el mundo se cierne sobre mí en lugar de vivir yo en él. Es verdad, ocupo un cubículo que otra chica puede estar necesitando, y pido perdón por ello. Pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo, ahora que me he acostumbrado a esos minutos de intimidad, y te juro que es el único modo que he encontrado de seguir siendo puntual y a la vez poder descansar de estar constantemente rodeada de gente.

En esa ocasión me metí en el baño, como siempre, y me dirigí al cubículo. Durante aquellos ratos de soledad me metía en mis redes sociales o bien leía, y había encontrado un libro muy interesante sobre teoría de los géneros literarios que estaba deseando empezar. Y justo antes de entrar, mi visión periférica permitió la intrusión de un destello rojizo. Me volví.

Era elle.

Mi cerebro no supo procesarlo. No entendí por qué estaba allí, en el baño de las chicas. Porque era un chico, o al menos yo le veía como algo parecido a un chico. Tenía que ser un chico, ¿entiendes? Porque, si no, eso querría decir que yo… que soy… que no soy hetero. No podía aceptarlo. Aún no lo puedo decir en voz alta, pero aquella segunda vez que le vi volví a colapsar. Elle me hacía colapsar. No, eso no es justo. Yo colapsaba por miedo, por mi falta de aceptación hacia lo que soy. Y a menudo era delante de elle, porque por si no te has dado cuenta ya, me gustaba mucho. Y pensé… bueno, no. En aquel momento no pensaba con claridad. Todo eso vino después. Las noches sin dormir, el continuo ardor de estómago que mi ansiedad me obsequió, los tartamudeos; eso vino después.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? -me preguntó, sus ojos color ámbar clavados en mí. Pero yo estaba muda. Asentí. Elle me miró con escepticismo.- Ven, vamos a sentarnos, dame la mano si quieres -se la di, temblando sin ningún disimulo, y nos sentamos juntes en el banco que había al fondo del baño.- Respira conmigo, ¿vale? No pasa nada.

Tenía una voz bonita, profunda, algo rasposa. Desprendía un olor acrílico, y a algo parecido a la plastilina que traía a mi mente la imagen de un bote de pintura para dedos. Se sentó con las rodillas apuntando en mi dirección. Yo solo podía mirar hacia abajo. Todo me daba vueltas, y había comenzado a respirar muy rápido, así que intenté seguir su ritmo, porque no quería volver a hiperventilar delante de nadie.

Llevaba el pelo suelto, y le quedaba tan precioso que me dieron ganas de extender la mano y tocarlo. Por supuesto, no lo hice. Porque habría estado mal. Muy mal. Elle habría podido pensar que yo… que a mí… Así que no lo hice.

Sorbí por la nariz.

-N-no sabía que eras una chica -no sé por qué lo dije, de verdad. Nada más escucharme deseé que me tragara la tierra. Aunque elle no se enfadó.

-Oh -pero sí se apagó bastante-. Lo soy. ¿Estás mejor? -me preguntó, sin mirarme ya a los ojos. Me mordí el labio.

-Tampoco me parecías un chico -solté. Sus cejas se alzaron hasta casi la mitad de su frente. Yo cerré los ojos y suspiré-. Lo siento, no sé por qué digo estas cosas. Soy idiota. Lo siento -las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse desde mis ojos, ávidas-. Estoy bien.

Entré en el cubículo tan deprisa que una de las cuerdecitas de mi chaqueta se quedó enganchada en el pomo, y al cerrar se quedó fuera. Quería desaparecer, me sentía la peor persona del mundo. Escuché unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Oye, ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, vete, por favor -gimoteé. Si hubiera podido verme en el espejo estoy segura de que mis orejas habrían estado rojas y mis mejillas, aún más rojas.

-Vale, me voy -anunció su voz con un adarme de derrota.

  
  
  


Esa noche lloré casi hasta dormirme. Por avergonzarme a mí misma a unos niveles tan vastos. Por herir la dignigad de una persona que había intentado ayudarme. Por fastidiarlo todo. Y como las lágrimas no son penitencia suficiente, me propuse no cenar durante tres días, y así lo hice. Perdóname Señor, porque he pecado, te ofrezco mi penitencia, creo en ti y te ruego misericordia. Y pido perdón también por no haberte hablado nunca de esto, y por no habérselo confesado al párroco. Tenía demasiado miedo. Pero ya es hora de contarte toda la historia.

**Author's Note:**

> El siguiente capítulo lo subiré aproximadamente en un mes, quizá unos días más. Lo siento si a alguien le parece demasiado, pero es más o menos lo que he tardado en escribir el primero, y le he dedicado todo el tiempo que he podido. Además quiero que tenga algo de calidad literaria, aunque sea poquita, porque mi orgullo no me permite menos.  
Muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos en los comentarios!


End file.
